


Sob

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 020: Empty<br/>Warnings: Graphic non-con, anal sex.<br/>Summary:  Ron felt his soul burn to cinders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sob

“Why are you crying?” the voice hissed in his ear, and Ron choked against the hand which was clamped firmly over his mouth.  
  
His lungs were burning for air. He struggled again, feeling the pull of his muscles. He was chained by the wrists to the wall. The man behind him just laughed at his futile attempt at escape. Ron cried out as he earned himself a hard pinch of the sensitive skin of his bollocks for his efforts.  
  
“No use in crying... nobody will find you down here.”  
  
He was left shivering when all touch was removed from his naked body. The room was cold and damp, he could taste it in the air as he heaved great lungfuls of it, not knowing when the suffocating hand would return. He had been blindfolded so that all he knew was darkness and the touches to his body.  
  
He ached from where he had been beaten with what felt like twigs. His back and buttocks had been flayed until he felt blood trickling down his thighs. It had been left there to dry.  
  
Ron winced at the pain as his ankles were suddenly kicked apart. The man who had him wore boots, and the hard edges of the soles would surely have bruised the delicate flesh around his ankle bones. Ron choked again when he felt his hips dragged backwards, pulling on his arms and robbing him of any sense of balance or control he had.  
  
“Pretty little virgin hole...” the man sang at him, whilst one finger traced what he spoke of. “So tight. I'm going to fuck you.”  
  
Ron held his breath, waiting for the breach; waiting for the moment in which he would break.  
  
“No spells for you,” the man continued, in his terrifying, sweet voice. “No, naughty boys like you can take it as you are...”  
  
Horrified, Ron's stomach clenched as he felt the soft alignment of what could only be the man's prick pressing against his hole.  
  
“No!” he begged, trying to shy away, but the man held him firmly in place. “Please, no...”  
  
Pain curled through his insides as the man pushed into him. Ron began to shake as his captor fought against the natural resistance that he met from a virgin body, pushing deeper and deeper.  
  
“Stop... please...” Feeling tears on his cheeks, Ron was unable to help from breaking into a sob. It did him no good.   
  
A hard slap was laid to his cock, which was followed by another and another until he was begging repeatedly for the pain to stop. Which was worse, front or back, he had no idea. All his muscles were aching, his body had been stretched to beyond a limit he knew he possessed, and there was nothing he could do to help himself.  
  
A grunt from behind him made him wary and then, with a moan, the man began to pound in and out of him, hitting deep within his body, as if he was aiming for something. The hand which had been hitting his cock grabbed it and began to stroke, trying to work life into the dormant, abused member.  
  
Ron felt his soul burn to cinders as, confused and lost and unable to focus on anything but the good after the horrific pain, his cock grew to the man's touch, and swelled in his palm, like an obedient toy.  
  
“Good boy,” the man breathed hotly in his ear, and licked deeply within the shell, making Ron shudder.  
  
The move was repeated until Ron heard his own cry of pleasure, rather than pain, and then it abruptly stopped.  
  
“Oh, you'll be mine yet,” the man whispered dangerously to him.   
  
_-fin-_


End file.
